


Let There Be Leprechauns

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A Saint Patrick's Day Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-15
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky is seeing Leprechauns!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective David Starsky whistled softly as he looked at the tabloid paper in his hands. Ken Hutchinson glanced up briefly before returning to the report he was writing. He raised a cautious eyebrow.  
"What?"  
Starsky looked around the paper at the blond. "You should see these pictures, Hutch. This guy took some photos of Big Foot walking in the woods. Boy, he must be huge!"  
Hutch put down his pen and sat back in the chair. "Starsky, you don't honestly believe in that stuff, do you?"  
Starsky looked offended. "What's not to believe? He took pictures, Hutch. Big Foot was crossing a clearing and they got a good picture of him. You can see how big he is. Look."  
Hutch glanced at the photograph and shook his head. "Starsk, you're good with a camera, right?"  
Starsky looked suspiciously at his partner. "Yeah, so what?"  
"You know all about angles and lighting and exposure. You also know all about enhancing, and splicing photographs. There hasn't been any proof that Big Foot exists. That picture is a fake."  
The curly haired detective scowled over his paper. "You know, sometimes you're a real stick-in-the-mud. I'll bet you didn't believe in the tooth fairy either, when you were a kid."  
"I'll have you know that I believed in the tooth fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, when I was a kid. But I'm an adult now. Most of us grow out of those childhood fantasies, Starsk."  
"Well, if that's what being an adult means, then I'm with Peter Pan. I don't wanna grow up."  
Hutch smiled fondly at his partner. "You know, I love you for who you are, Starsk. Just don't send any money to the "Save Big Foot Foundation", OK? One of these days, someone will prove that picture is a hoax, and I promise not to say I told you so."  
Starsky gave him a sugary smile. "Gee, you're all heart, partner."  
Before Hutch could reply, Captain Dobey opened the door to his office.   
"Starsky, Hutch, can I see you in my office?"  
Throwing a final glare at the blond, Starsky stalked into Dobey's office ahead of his friend. Hutch chuckled softly to himself and followed. After they were seated, Dobey handed a file to Hutch.   
"We've had some problems in Echo Park, and the area around it. To be honest, I was a little surprised when Lieutenant Davis came to my office earlier. Echo Park is one of the quieter areas on our beat. The park itself is well-maintained, and the more questionable citizens prefer parks that aren't patrolled that often. Be that as it may, there have been several muggings and strong-arm robberies in the past few weeks. Until last night, it was Robbery's case."  
Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances. They both knew what was coming. Hutch motioned with his hand.  
"OK, Captain, I'll bite. What happened last night?"  
"A forty-two year old male was mugged on his way back to his hotel. Unfortunately, he decided to fight back. The closest witness was several yards away, but according to her, there were two men. One of the suspects punched the victim in the stomach, and when he bent over, the other suspect yanked the man's wallet out of his back pocket. The victim recovered enough to run after the two suspects, and chased them into the bushes. Our witness couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear the struggle that was going on. After a few minutes, the noise stopped, so the witness moved a little closer. When she still didn't hear anything, she looked behind the bushes. The victim was lying on the ground. He'd been stabbed. The witness called for an ambulance, but the victim died on the way to the hospital. So now we have a homicide."  
Starsky nodded to himself. "Who are the detectives assigned to the muggings?"  
"Ted Ramsey and Marla Webster. They've been notified that you'll be in touch and they can fill you in on the case. If this were any other part of the city, I'd say the muggings and the homicide weren't necessarily connected. We all know there are dozens of muggers operating in some of the other parks at the same time. But in this instance, Lieutenant Davis feels they might be the work of a single team. In all other cases, the victims didn't try to resist. "  
Hutch was reading the file. "It says here the victim was an ex-army Sergeant. They're experts at unarmed combat. Since he didn't see any weapons, maybe he figured he could take the two perps. Did our witness see the knife at any time before they ran into the bushes?"  
"No. Mrs. O'Brian said she didn't see any weapons at all. She thought they were just fighting behind the bushes. Apparently, the suspects ran in the other direction, because she didn't see them come out. When she didn't see the victim, either, she decided to investigate. The uniformed officers that responded canvassed the entire area. A few other citizens saw the struggle, but they weren't close enough to give a description of the suspects."  
Hutch closed the file. "OK, we'll talk to Ramsey and Webster then we'll talk to Mrs. O'Brian. We'll let you know what we come up with."  
Dobey glowered at the two men. "You do that, and keep me informed. I want reports on this case. The area around Echo Park has a good reputation. The chamber of commerce is breathing down my neck to close this case as soon as possible. There are a lot of events scheduled over the next few months, and they don't want any negative publicity. The St. Patrick's day parade is only two weeks away, so that doesn't leave much time."  
Starsky gave his captain a mock salute. "You got it, Cap. We'll have this case solved before you can say 'four leaf clover'."  
Dobey growled and pointed his finger at the door. "Out!"  
The two men grinned at each other and went back into the squad room. Starsky looked at his partner. "Well, that was fun. So, I guess we should find Ramsey and Webster and see what they have on the case."  
"That's a good idea, Ollie. Hey, at least it's better than chasing derelicts down on Skid Row."  
Starsky snorted. "Yeah, the creeps and the slime balls are moving up in the world. Next thing you know they'll be wearing suits and ties."  
"Yeah, with cute little name tags that say "Hi, I'm a mugger". Come on, let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two detectives walked down the hall to the Robbery squad room. Ted Ramsey and Marla Webster were at their desks, doing paperwork of their own. Ted was the senior partner, forty-five years old with dark brown hair sprinkled with grey and brown eyes. Marla Webster was in her mid-thirties and was a few inches shorter than her partner. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a pony tail, which made her look ten years younger. Her lively blue eyes and quick smile made her a pleasure to look at, and a pleasure to work with. Starsky and Hutch had worked with the Robbery detectives before and held a deep respect for them.  
Marla looked up as the two approached. "Hi, guys. The lieutenant said you'd be coming by. I guess you caught the Danvers case. Poor guy thought he could fight these creeps. I wonder if the money he had in his wallet was worth his life."  
Starsky sat on the edge of the desk. "I doubt it. Dobey said you'd fill us in on the muggings. Can you give us the condensed version right now? We'll look over the reports later, but we want to talk to Mrs. O'Brian ASAP."  
Ted nodded. "Sure. The first mugging was five weeks ago. A young woman on her way home from work was pushed to the ground and her purse snatched. At first, we thought it was random. There hadn't been a crime committed in the park in six months before that. But, less than a week later, an older man was shoved from behind and his wallet stolen. Since then, there have been three more with the same MO. The victims are forced to the ground, and the purse or wallet is stolen. There's been no other violence associated with the crimes and no serious injuries, until now."  
"And you think it's because Danvers resisted."   
Marla nodded. "The guy was ex-army. From the description of the witnesses, the two suspects are average height and weight. There's nothing imposing about them. I guess he figured he could take them. No one we talked to in the other cases remembers seeing a knife, or a weapon of any kind."  
Hutch rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "What about the descriptions of the suspects? Are they any help?"  
Marla laughed scornfully. "Only if there are five teams operating in the area. So far, they've been reported as being black, Caucasian, Hispanic, and Italian. They've been any where between the ages of 20 and 40 years old. The only thing the witnesses agree about is the height and weight, and that's average. That rules out the female half of the population, but that's it."  
Starsky grimaced. "What about the victims? Do they have anything in common?"  
Marla shook her head. "Two were tourists, one was a retired businessman that lived close to the park, and the other two worked around there. All of the assaults happened between 5pm and 1am, but that's a pretty large time frame. So, there's no help there."  
"Terrific. It sounds to me like the best thing we can hope for is for these two punks to show up at the station and turn themselves in. Otherwise, it will be next St. Patrick's day before we catch them."  
Hutch frowned. "Don't let Dobey hear you say that. You heard what he said. Well, thanks for the help, you two. I think we'd better talk to Mrs. O'Brian right away. So far, she seems to be the best lead we've got. If you hear anything else, let us know."  
"You got it, Hutch, and I wish you luck."  
They copied Mrs. O'Brian's address from the file and drove to the apartment house where she lived. Carol O'Brian was in her late fifties with straight grey hair cut short and a friendly smile. She carefully looked at their badges then invited them in.   
"Come in, gentlemen. I've been expecting you. That nice Lieutenant Davis said someone would be coming. Would you like some coffee, or iced tea? It's no bother, really."  
Starsky glanced at his partner then nodded. "Sure, iced tea would be nice."  
After the three of them were sitting down, Mrs. O'Brian gazed calmly at the two men.  
"Now, how can I help you? That was a tragic thing that happened and I 'll do anything I can to help you catch those hoodlums."  
Hutch started the questioning. "Can you tell us what they looked like?"  
"Well, it was dark and I wasn't that close, but they were both men, around 20 years old or so. I think they were both white, with dark brown hair. They weren't very big, around 5'10 or so, and not fat. I really didn't see anything unusual about their looks. I'm sorry. I know that isn't much help."  
"Do you remember what they were wearing?"  
"They both had on dark blue jeans and black long sleeved shirts. I didn't see their shoes clearly, but I know they were black or brown. I didn't pay much attention to them until they pushed poor Mr. Danvers down. Then one of them grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and they both started running. I had just started over to help Mr. Danvers up when he took off after them. For a few minutes, there was an awful commotion in the bushes, and then everything got really quiet. When I didn't see anyone come out of there, I walked over to get a closer look. That's when I saw Mr. Danvers lying on the ground. I started yelling for the police and an ambulance, and one of the officers that were patrolling the park came over to help. I'm afraid it didn't do any good though. The poor soul died before they got him to the hospital."  
"Do you remember exactly what time it was?"  
"It was a few minutes after 10pm, I think. I don't sleep as well as I used to and sometimes I take a walk in the park to wear myself out a little. Echo Park is one of my favorite places to walk and I've never been afraid, until now."  
"So you weren't going anywhere in particular, just taking a walk?"  
She smiled at Hutch. "That's right. I love the peace and quiet, and watching the other folk. The park is so peaceful at night. Usually the only creatures that are stirring are the squirrels and the Little People."  
Hutch blinked. "Uh, the Little People?"  
"Yes. You know, Leprechauns. They're very shy and only come out at night. You don't see as many now as you used to. I guess there isn't much demand for cobblers now."  
Starsky grinned. "Have you ever seen any Leprechauns, Mrs. O'Brian?"  
The older woman sighed. "I used to see them quite often, when I was a young lass. Only those who truly believe can see them, and I'm afraid this sad world has made me more skeptical lately. "  
"Did you ever see any in the park? I didn't know they were around here."  
She gave a glowing smile. "They're everywhere, Detective Starsky. And you don't have to be Irish to see them, though it helps. All you have to do is believe."  
Hutch cleared his throat and tried to bring the questions back to the case.   
"Mrs. O'Brian, how often would you say you walked at night in the park?"  
"Oh, three or four times a week, at least. I don't go when it's raining, obviously, or when it's cold and cloudy."  
"Please think for a minute. Do you remember seeing the two suspects in the park before last night?"  
She sat for a moment, and then shook her head. "I can't say for sure that I have. It's possible, I suppose. I see a lot of young men walking around, but I've never really paid attention to them."  
"Mrs. O'Brian, do you think you'd recognize the two men again if you saw them?"  
"I'm not sure, honestly. But, if you arrest anyone, I'll try. I'm afraid I was simply too far away to see anything clearly."  
Starsky looked at Hutch, shrugging slightly. Hutch shook his head then stood up.  
"Well, I think that's all for now. If you think of anything else that will help us, don't hesitate to call." He handed her a card. "Our numbers are on the card. You can call any time, day or night."  
"I'll do that. Good luck, detectives. I hope you find the hooligans that murdered that poor man. This old world isn't safe any more for anybody."  
Starsky nodded slightly. "Yes, ma'am. Good day."  
They left the apartment, shutting the door gently behind them and waited to make sure Mrs. O'Brian locked it. Starsky turned to the blond. Before he could say anything, Hutch pointed a finger at him.  
"Now don't start. She's a nice lady, but there is no such thing as Leprechauns. And if there were, they certainly wouldn't be living in Bay City."  
"Why not? With their pots of gold, they could afford the high rents."   
Starsky laughed as Hutch sputtered, and walked back to the Torino singing "My Wild Irish Rose".

.


	3. Chapter 3

They were still arguing when they walked back into the Homicide Squad room.   
Starsky glowered at Hutch. "Are you sure you're not from Missouri?"  
"Starsky, you know I'm from Minnesota."  
"You know what I mean. You don't believe in anything you can't see for yourself. No, I take that back. You don't believe in anything. You wouldn't believe in Leprechauns if one walked up and kicked you in the shins. That would upset your safe, sensible world too much."  
"Oh, drop it will you? You can keep on believing in Big Foot, Leprechauns and the tooth fairy if you want to. Just don't come crying to me when those men in their little white coats show up and drag you to the loony bin."  
"You'll see, Blondie. One of these days you'll see something that you don't believe in and you'll eat your words."  
Hutch simply shook his head and knocked on Dobey's door. The two men walked in and sat down as their captain looked up.  
"Well, did you learn anything useful?"  
Hutch pointed a warning finger at Starsky as he spoke. "I'm afraid we didn't get a lot, Captain. Mrs. O'Brian's description of the suspects matched those of the other witnesses, slightly. She said there were two males in their twenties, Caucasian, wearing dark jeans and black shirts. She said she doesn't remember seeing them in the park before, but that could just mean that they've kept hidden before now. She's not sure if she'll be able to make a positive ID if we make an arrest, though. Whoever these punks are, they've been careful up till now. Did the lab come up with anything new?"  
"The murder weapon was a small knife, approximately six inches long. So, it could be concealed in a jacket pocket. The crime scene wasn't much help, either. There were too many foot prints around and the ground was too dry to get a cast of any of them. There were some fibers found that matched the clothing the suspects were allegedly wearing, but they can be bought at any department store. If we find the clothing, though, it's possible that we could come up with an exact match. So, what's your next move?"  
Starsky shrugged. "I guess we stake out the park. There's no way we're going to get a decent description of these guys, so we'll just have to wait until they show back up and catch them in the act. They've been averaging about one mugging a week. Hopefully, they'll keep to their schedule."  
Dobey nodded. "OK. I'll take you off the duty roster for now. Go home and get some sleep. It's liable to be a long night. I'll leave word with Ramsey and Webster to contact you by radio if they need you. Watch yourselves. Now that these perps have a taste of blood, they might not be so gentle with their next victim."  
"You got it, Cap."  
Dobey stopped them with a look. "And I want you to carry your radios at all times. Keep in close contact with each other and with the dispatcher."  
Hutch nodded. "Yes, Captain."  
As he followed Starsky out of the room, a thought occurred to Hutch. He smiled to himself with a mischievous gleam in his eye.   
"Damn. We forgot to get that lab report from Dobey. Why don't you log us out and I'll get it? I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."  
Starsky nodded. "Sure."  
Hutch waited until Starsky left the squad room and then knocked on Dobey's door again.   
"Did you forget something, Hutchinson?"  
"Not exactly, Captain. Do you still have the number of the circus that was at the picnic last summer?"  
Dobey gave him a confused look. "Yeah, the owner is a friend of mine. Why?"  
"As if believing in vampires wasn't enough, Starsky's been driving me crazy with pictures of Big Foot and now he believes there are Leprechauns in Bay City. I want to teach him a lesson, and I think I know how to do that."  
Dobey's eyebrows climbed to his forehead as his eyes grew larger. "Why does he believe there are Leprechauns in Bay City?"  
"Because Mrs. O'Brian told him there was. She was pulling his leg, I'm sure, but he fell for it."  
"Are you sure he's not just pulling your leg?"  
"Captain, you're talking about the man who bought cloves of garlic from the commissary and put one around his neck. Then he tried to get me to wear one. He was ready to fly to Colorado and search for Big Foot himself before this case came up."  
"I see your point. OK, I'll call Roger, but don't let it interfere with this case!"  
"Captain, you know I won't."  
Dobey smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. OK, what do you want to do?"  
Ten minutes later, Hutch walked up to the Torino. Starsky was sitting in the driver's seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.  
"What took you so long? I was getting ready to come and get you."  
"You know Dobey. He was giving me another lecture about checking in. And he said no phony static problems, either. He won't buy it anymore."  
Starsky grinned. "We'll see about that. Come on, I want to catch a nap before we have to go to the park."  
Four hours later they were sitting in Hutch's apartment, mapping out their strategy. Hutch was pouring coffee into thermoses for each of them while Starsky was making sandwiches. A map of the park was spread out on the kitchen table.  
Starsky glanced at it while he put the sandwiches in two sacks. "Well, the only thing we've got going for us is the creeps have worked in the same general area. At least we don't have to patrol the whole damn park on foot. How many uniforms did Dobey assign to us?"  
"Four. He said that was the best he could do. They can take care of the perimeter while we concentrate on this area." He made a circle on the map with his finger. "With you here, and me here, we should be able to see the whole area from one spot. The less we move around, the better."  
"You got that right. We don't want these punks to see us, and we don't want to scare any little old ladies, either. Well, are you ready?"  
"No, I'd rather stay in and drink a couple of beers, but I don't think we'll catch anyone that way."  
Starsky drove the Torino to a secluded section of the park and the two men got out and walked. They found a place to sit down comfortably while remaining hidden from casual observers and settled down for the night. Starsky was sipping coffee when he heard a rustle in the bushes close to him. He quietly sat the cup down then turned for a closer look.   
Fifty feet away, close to the cover of the bush, stood a small figure dressed in green. He had pointed ears and there was a pipe in his mouth. Starsky stared in astonishment then jumped to his feet. He glanced in Hutch's direction briefly and then back at the apparition. His eyes widened when he saw the spot was empty. Keeping low to the ground, he ran to where he saw the figure in green. The spot was clear, with no sign of footprints on the ground. He looked around, searching for the elusive elf. He'd only gone a few steps when his radio crackled.  
"Starsky! Starsky, what the Hell are you doing? Where did you go?"  
The brunette grabbed the radio. "I'm here. I thought I saw something moving and figured I'd better check it out. But there's nothing here. It must have been a squirrel or something."  
Hutch grinned to himself. Or a little elf dressed in green? I wish I could have seen your face. Oh well, maybe I will next time.  
"We're not here to chase the squirrels, Gordo. Don't scare me like that. The next time you think you see something, let me know, OK? Don't go off by yourself."  
"Well, so far, the squirrels are the only things that are moving. Tell me again why we're doing this?"  
"We're here to make the park safe for the good citizens of this town and to get Dobey off our backs."  
Starsky chuckled. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about the citizens."  
"I don't know about you, buddy, but I'm not staying out here all night long. Marla said the crimes haven't been committed after 1am, so that's it. In another three hours, I'm out of here."  
"Well, I ain't staying here without you, partner. This could go on forever."  
"Hopefully, they'll stay close to their time table and we'll have them in custody by the end of the week. I sure don't want to spend the next three weeks out here. I don't mind communing with nature, but this is a little extreme."  
"You got that right. I'd rather commune with nature while drinking a beer on the beach."  
They sat for the next three hours, drinking coffee and eating their sandwiches. Nothing else moved, including the Leprechaun that Starsky had seen. At 1:30 am, they trudged back to the Torino and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two nights were much like the first, a fact that soon grated on the detective's nerves. Twice more, Starsky had seen a small figure standing beside the bushes, but he had carefully kept that particular fact from Hutch. The monotony of the stakeout was already stretching his partner's patience thin, and Starsky didn't want to risk his friend's anger by telling him what he had seen.   
On the fourth night, Starsky was putting together an assortment of snacks for that night's stake out. They had decided to use Hutch's old Ford instead of the Torino, in the unlikely event that someone had spotted the car. Both men were ready for the endless hours of waiting to end.   
Starsky whistled softly to himself as he put candy bars, potato chips, and a bag of peanuts into a brown paper sack. For Hutch, he packed granola bars, banana chips, and sunflower seeds. As he reached into the refrigerator for a six pack of root beer, he heard a small thumping sound on the ground outside his apartment. Curious, he looked out his window, and gawked at what he saw.  
At the corner of his house, nearly hidden in the shadows, another small figure sat on the grass, hunched over a small object in his hands. The Leprechaun wore a green suit and a green derby on his head. His ears were pointed and he had a corn cob pipe in his mouth. As Starsky watched, transfixed, the miniature creature hammered tiny nails into a piece of leather. The smoke curling up from the pipe broke the spell on him and he raced down the stairs as quietly as he could. He ran around the corner of the house, and stopped in his tracks as Hutch's Ford pulled to the curb. When the blond got out of the car, he was facing Starsky, in the opposite direction of the Leprechaun. However, Starsky wasn't looking at his partner; he was looking at the apparition behind him.   
Hutch saw the expression on his friend's face, but was careful not to look over his shoulder.   
"Starsky, what are you doing out here in the dark? You're supposed to be getting everything together for tonight."  
Starsky spared a brief glance at Hutch then looked back at the figure in the shadows. The little man was gone! He pointed over Hutch's shoulder and sputtered.   
"But- but- Hutch, look behind you!"  
Hutch did as he was told. He grinned to himself then put on a serious face for his friend. "Look at what, Starsky? I don't see anything."  
"But, he was right there! It was a little guy all dressed in green! He was hammering on a piece of leather and was even smoking a pipe. Are you sure you didn't see him?"  
Hutch walked up to the other man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Starsk, I think this stakeout is getting to you. Mrs. O'Brian is a nice lady, but there are no such things as Leprechauns."  
Starsky stood his ground and glared at the blond. "I saw him, Hutch! And it's not the first time, either! I saw one that first night. Remember? I told you it was a squirrel or something, but I know what I saw. I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't believe me."  
Hutch put both hands on Starsky's shoulders and spoke very slowly. "Starsky, listen to what I'm telling you. There are no such things as Leprechauns. They don't exist, except in the minds of lonely old ladies and young kids. This stakeout has been long and tedious and you're letting your imagination run away with you."  
Starsky looked at the empty spot in the yard and pointed. "But- oh, never mind. I knew you wouldn't believe me. I don't know why I even bothered. I'm ready to go. Let me go back up and grab the lunch sacks and we can get this show on the road. It's been four days already. These creeps have to show themselves sooner or later."  
"I agree, buddy. Let's hope tonight is our last night on the stakeout. If it goes on much longer, I might start seeing Leprechauns or pink elephants myself."  
Starsky scowled at his partner and stalked off, muttering to himself. "I'm sorry I said anything. I should have known better. Everybody knows you only see pink elephants when you're drunk."  
Hutch didn't let him see the wide grin or the mischievous gleam in his eyes. By the time we're through, Dobey could put on a tutu and Starsky would think he was the tooth fairy.  
Two minutes later, they were on their way back to the park. Hutch pulled the LTD behind a large stand of trees and they walked to their customary places on each side of the target zone. Starsky sat behind his bush and sipped on a cold root beer. He kept repeating to himself, "There's no such thing as Leprechauns. There's no such thing as Leprechauns. And if I happen to see one, I sure won't tell Hutch."  
The first few hours dragged by slowly. They spoke only when needed, carefully staying hidden. At that point, both men feared that this night would be like the previous four and once again, they would go home empty handed. Finally, Starsky noticed two figures coming toward him that matched Mrs. O'Brian's description of the felons.  
"Hutch! Hey, Hutch! I think we've finally got a nibble."  
Hutch's reply was quick. "Where?"  
"Over your shoulder, at three o'clock. Two males, dressed in dark clothing."  
"OK, I see them. They're just hanging around right now. Let's see what happens."  
The two detectives watched as their quarry loitered around a small hedge of bushes. They talked in low voices as they apparently waited for someone to come along. Fifteen long minutes later, a young woman approached from the direction opposite Hutch. Immediately, Starsky sounded a warning.  
"Look alive. Lone female approaching and she's carrying a large purse over her shoulder."  
"I see her."  
Starsky sat the empty can he was holding on the ground and quietly pulled out his weapon. He crouched low to the ground and waited.   
The two suspects watched the young woman pass by and when she was a few feet away, they quietly ran up behind her. One of the men put his hands on her back and shoved, hard. As she fell, the other man grabbed the purse off her shoulder and took off. Unfortunately, he was headed straight for Starsky. As the suspect got in range, Starsky stood up with his weapon pointed at the felon's face.   
He grinned evilly. "Hello there. I hate to say this, but I don't think that purse belongs to you. It doesn't go with your outfit."  
Instantly, the young man dropped the purse and put both hands in the air. Meanwhile, Hutch had crawled through his bushes and approached the other suspect from behind. While the would-be thief's attention was focused on his partner, Hutch moved closer. Standing only inches away; he put the barrel of the gun against the punk's ear.  
"Now was that nice? Didn't your mother ever tell you that you don't play rough with girls?"  
The young offender stiffened at the sound of Hutch's voice and stood rooted to the ground. The detective put one hand on the thief's shoulder and pushed him against a tree. Then he pulled out his handcuffs and put one on the suspect's wrist and the other around a large branch, securing his captive. Still holding his gun on the man, Hutch searched quickly for the knife he knew one of them was holding. He found it in the side pocket of the crook's jacket.   
Meanwhile, Starsky handcuffed his quarry and walked him over to his partner. He bent down and helped the young woman to her feet.  
"Are you OK?"  
The young woman brushed the leaves and twigs off her clothes. "Yes, I think so. It all happened so fast. I was thinking about other things and didn't even notice them following me. I don't know how to thank you. Are you policemen?"  
Hutch smiled and showed her his badge. "Yes we are. I'm Detective Hutchinson and this is my partner, Detective Starsky. We've been after these two punks for a while. Are you sure you're not hurt?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, really. Although, I don't think I would have been able to say that if you hadn't been watching."  
"Then, if you don't mind, could you come down to the station and give us a statement? It won't take long."  
"Of course I will. I've been walking through this park since I graduated college. I'm not about to allow the likes of these two creeps to change that."  
Hutch took the handcuff off the branch and cuffed his suspect's hands together. The two detectives herded the felons toward the battered Ford.  
As Starsky deposited his young man in the back seat, he muttered under his breath.  
"Thank God."


	5. Chapter 5

The young woman told Starsky and Hutch that her name was Amelia Jacobs and that she lived in an apartment house across from Echo Park. They called a police stenographer to take her statement and then called Mrs. O'Brian to arrange a lineup of their two suspects.   
Thirty minutes later, they were standing in a small room with her, waiting for the seven inmates to come onto the stage. A quick phone call to the District Attorney brought him on the run. Carol O'Brian watched the men come out and studied them carefully.  
Starsky stood beside her. "Take your time, Mrs. O'Brian. Look at all the men and think carefully. You don't have to worry, because they can't see you. Can you tell me if you've seen any of them before?"  
Carol looked each man over thoroughly then nodded. "Yes, I have. I recognize number one and number seven."  
Hutch exchanged a glance with his partner. He turned to their star witness.   
"Where have you seen them?"  
"I saw them in Echo Park. They're the ruffians that pushed Mr. Danvers down and took his wallet."  
"And for the record, what happened next?"  
"Mr. Danvers chased them into the bushes. I could hear them fighting and then everything got very quiet. I went over to check on Mr. Danvers, and he was lying on the ground."  
Starsky and Hutch looked inquiringly at the DA. He nodded slightly and smiled.  
"Thank you, Mrs. O'Brian. You've been very helpful. I'll have an officer take you home and we'll let you know when we'll need your testimony. And rest assured, you won't have to worry about those two again. They'll be held without bond until the case comes to trial."  
She smiled graciously. "Thank you, young man. I have to admit, that makes me feel much better."  
The DA turned to the detectives. "Hutch, if you'll walk me out, we'll take care of the paperwork."  
"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes, Starsk."  
As soon as Hutch was out of the room, Starsky turned to Mrs. O'Brian and asked the question that had been on his mind.   
"Mrs. O'Brian, do you really believe in Leprechauns?"  
She gave him a brilliant smile. "Of course I do, Detective. As I told you before, I've seen the Little People several times. Why do you ask?"  
Starsky looked embarrassed. "Well, uh, I was just wondering. Some people don't believe in them."  
"And that is exactly why they've never seen them. You have a good heart, Detective, but it's your nature to try to explain things. There are some things you can't explain. They simply are. All you have to do is believe."  
He smiled back and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Thanks, Mrs. O'Brian. I do believe."  
After Hutch came back to the room, the two men walked Mrs. O'Brian to the lobby and made arrangements for her to get home. Exhausted, but gratified, they went home and enjoyed a good night's sleep.

Two days later, Starsky was tidying up his apartment when he heard a familiar sound. He rushed to the window and saw the small figure once again.   
"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy. This time, I'm going to get you!"  
He quickly ran down the fire escape and tip toed around the corner of the building. Barely breathing, he sneaked up behind the Leprechaun and grabbed him before he could run away.  
"Ha! I've got you this time! Let's see if Hutch can explain you away now."  
Instead of looking terrified, the smaller man shuffled his feet, embarrassed.  
"Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to let you catch me."  
"And I know why! Now that I've got you, you have to take me to your pot of gold. So, where is it?"  
The little man looked confused. "Gold? What gold? Oh, I get it." He gave Starsky a scornful look. "Come on, buddy. You don't really think I'm a Leprechaun, do you?"  
"Of course you're a Leprechaun. You sure ain't Peter Pan."  
"Look, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a Leprechaun. My name is Freddy, and I work for Clark's Circus and Sideshow. The costume is a rental and the pointed ears are fakes. See?"  
Freddy took of the Bowler hat and revealed his thinning brown hair. Then he reached up and pulled the points off his ears.   
Starsky's frown turned into a scowl. He glared at the midget.   
"OK, would you mind telling me what the Hell is going on?"  
Freddy took a step back and held out his hands in front of him. "Now, don't get angry. I didn't mean anything. It's a joke. You know; funny ha-ha?"  
Starsky's glare intensified. "No; not funny ha-ha. What do you mean, it's a joke?!"  
"I mean, it's a practical joke. Your partner hired me. He told me to dress up in this get up and let you see me. That's all."  
Starsky took a step closer and bent down so he was eye-level with Freddy. The smile on his face was dangerous as he hissed, "My partner hired you?"  
Freddy looked up at him with a sickly smile. "Uh, yeah, your partner. Somebody by the name of Dobey called my boss and booked three appearances. Your partner paid the bill up front."  
Starsky straightened up with a foreboding look on his face. "Oh, did he? Well, maybe we should pay him a visit so I can let him know how much I appreciated his little joke. Come on."  
Freddy looked terrified. "Why do I have to go? You can tell him without me."  
The look on Starsky's face would have caused a statue to tremble. "But it wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you. Now, move!"  
"OK, OK, take it easy. Don't tear the costume. I have to get it back to the rental place in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Hutch was sitting at the table, enjoying a quiet dinner when there was a knock at his door. He wiped his hands on a napkin and answered it. Starsky was standing in the doorway with a strange smile on his face.  
"Hi, Starsky, what's up? I was just finishing dinner, but I've got plenty if you want some."  
"No thanks. I have somebody that I'd like you to meet." He reached out in the hallway and pulled a small figure into the apartment.  
"Hutch, meet Freddy. He works for Clark's Circus and Sideshow. Does the name ring a bell?"  
Hutch blushed and looked down at his feet. "Oh, yeah, it does sound familiar. Hi, Freddy."  
Freddy gave a small wave of his hand. "Hi. Sorry, I guess the jig is up."  
Starsky glared at the two conspirators. "I guess it is." He focused on his partner. "Would you like to explain this?"  
Hutch spread his hands out in front of him. "It was a joke, Starsky. You were going on about Big Foot, and then when Mrs. O'Brian got you started on Leprechauns, Dobey and I wanted to teach you a lesson. It was a harmless prank. No one got hurt."  
"No one got hurt. I see. So, that makes it OK? You make fun of what I believe in and you put Freddy in danger by putting him in the middle of a stakeout. That's really low, Hutch."  
"Oh, come on, Starsky. We told Freddy's boss what was going down. He stayed out of sight and made sure you were the only one that saw him. You're just sore because you fell for it. God knows, you've played enough practical jokes on us."  
"I know I have, but this is different, Hutch. You were putting me down, because I believed in something you thought was childish. You might be afraid to look past the nose on your face, but I'm not. Do something for me, will you? You can keep on living in your safe, sane little world, but leave my world alone. I like it just the way it is."  
The look on his face as he walked out the door was a mixture of anger and hurt. Freddy and Hutch watched him go down the stairs, and then Freddy turned to the blond.  
"I don't think he thought it was funny."  
Hutch groaned out loud and started after his friend. He turned back to Freddy briefly.  
"You weren't supposed to let him catch you!"  
As he raced down the stairs, Freddy followed at a slower pace. "Well, excuse me!"  
Hutch caught his friend as he was getting into the Torino. "Starsky, wait! Don't go!"  
"Why? Have you got something else planned? Maybe you've got Dobey hidden in the closet, dressed up as Santa Claus? Or, is Minnie hiding behind your couch, masquerading as the tooth fairy?"  
"Starsky, please, hear me out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm not making fun of you, honest. "  
He could see the hurt in Starsky's eyes. "It sure felt like it to me. Why, Hutch? What is so wrong with believing in Leprechauns? They're a legend, just like Big Foot and Santa Claus. A lot of people believe in them. I didn't expect you to, so why should you care if I do?"  
"That's not what I meant, buddy. I love the way you're willing to believe. You've got a good heart, and that's what makes you the person you are. I'm sorry. I honestly wasn't putting you down."  
"Yeah, well, maybe the next time you decide to pull a prank, you'll think twice about it. Good night, Hutch."  
Hutch stood in the middle of the street as his best friend pulled away. He threw his hands up in the air. "Damn it!"  
Starsky drove back to his apartment, fuming all the way. Then, he remembered and old saying that his mother was fond of. "Don't get mad, get even." Suddenly, the anger he was feeling dissipated. He grinned as he remembered Hutch's expression when he first saw Freddy. There's nothing like a little egg on your face to go with dinner, is there, Blintz? I don't think you'll be pulling any practical joke for a long time, but watch out. You know what they say about pay backs.  
Starsky laughed out loud as he thought about revenge. He spoke out loud. "Just when you least expect it, I'll get even. You'll see, buddy."  
After he got home, he thought about calling Hutch and letting him know that he wasn't angry any more, but decided to let him stew until morning. That should be good for a few free meals. Maybe he'll even let up on my car for a while.   
As Starsky got out of his car, he heard his neighbor's dog barking furiously. The Lab mix was usually a quiet animal; he seldom heard him bark at all. Starsky detoured around the corner of the building to see what he was barking at. Huddled against the wall was another tiny figure. This one was slightly older than Freddy and was holding a walking stick in one hand.   
Starsky stalked over to the man and shooed the dog away. Then he clamped one hand on the midget's arm.   
"OK, enough is enough. The joke's over, pal. I just left your friend, Freddy at my partner's house. As Freddy said, the jig is up."  
The little man gazed up at Starsky with a dignified air. "I don't know anyone named Freddy, and I'm not good at jokes. You saved my life, young man, and I am in your debt. I thought that creature was going to eat me, for sure."  
Starsky took a closer look at the Leprechaun. He definitely didn't look like Freddy, and even his clothes were different. And this particular Leprechaun spoke with a distinct Irish brogue.   
"Now let's get this straight. Are you telling me that you're really a Leprechaun?"  
"Aye, that is what I'm telling you. Why would you be doubting me? It isn't the first time that you've laid eyes on me."  
Starsky stood in stunned silence. Freddy's words came back to him slowly. Somebody by the name of Dobey called my boss and booked three appearances. Your partner paid the bill up front. He counted slowly in his mind. Starsky knew he had seen the Little People four times, and not three.   
His eyes grew wide. "You're real!"  
"Aye, and that's what I've been telling you, laddie."  
Keeping one hand on the Leprechaun, Starsky sat abruptly on the ground.   
"Well, I'll be. There really are such things as Leprechauns." Starsky's face was split by a huge smile. "I knew it! And Hutch was making fun of me. That'll teach him to be a stick-in-the-mud!"  
"This person you speak of, is he an enemy? I can banish him if you'd like."  
Starsky shook his head and smiled. "No, he's my partner, and my friend. He pulled a practical joke on me, and I was angry, but most of the time, he's great. He just doesn't believe in the same things that I do."  
"Perhaps he is afraid to believe."  
"Why would he be afraid?"  
There was a twinkle in the little man's eyes. "If you believe, then you open your heart to many wonderful things. When you open your heart, you risk having it broken. Maybe your friend is afraid of being hurt."  
"Yeah, that makes sense. He's been hurt before. But that's OK. That's just the way he is. I still believe in Leprechauns."  
"Aye, and now you've caught one. You have saved my life and I am at your service. So, what will it be? I can give you a coin that replenishes itself, or I can grant you a wish. You can have whatever your heart desires."  
Starsky thought for a long time. "I don't know what I want. Sometimes I think I'd like to be rich, but that's no fun if you're alone. I always wanted a wife and kids, but I'm a cop. It wouldn't be right to put them in danger because of what I do."  
"You are a very special Human, my lad. Your heart and soul shine through your eyes. Come, think again. There must be something you would like."  
Starsky sat for a few minutes, and then nodded slowly. "I wish I could go on being a cop, and being partners with Hutch, for as long as I can. Then when I can't be a cop any more, I wish Hutch and I could stay friends forever."  
The Leprechaun touched his nose and nodded. "There, it is done. Your life may be filled with hills and valleys, and the road may not always be smooth. But you and your friend will travel down life's road together."  
Starsky smiled and stood up, releasing his hold on the Leprechaun. "Thanks. I hope it really comes true."  
The little man bowed low and tipped his hat. "It will, laddie, never fear."  
Then he blew star dust gently toward Starsky's face, making him sneeze. When Starsky opened his eyes, the elfin figure was gone.  
Starsky stared at the empty space and whistled softly. "Wow, I finally got to meet a real Leprechaun. I wish Hutch could have seen him, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Tag

The next morning, Starsky was whistling to himself as he combed his hair when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, he saw a hand holding a white paper sack. He grinned as he heard his partner's voice.  
"I bring offerings of peace. Is it safe to come in?"  
Starsky chuckled. "That looks more like a bribe to me. Come on in, Blintz. I promise I won't kill ya, at least not today."  
Hutch slowly came into view with a bemused expression on his face. "Gee, thanks, I think. Here, I got your favorite donuts, filled with your favorite ingredients: sugar, fat and cholesterol. And for me, I brought some fresh wheat muffins. I figured you'd supply the coffee."  
Starsky laughed and stepped back so his friend could come in. "As a matter of fact, I just made a fresh pot. We don't have to be at work for another hour, so we have time for a decent breakfast, for once."  
They sat at Starsky's table and ate in a companionable silence. Hutch looked over at the brunette as he sipped his second cup of coffee.  
"Starsk, I really do apologize for the stunt I pulled. I never meant to hurt your feelings. God knows I've alienated enough people in my life. You're the last person I want to push away."  
"I know that, Hutch. I know sometimes I go a little overboard, but you gotta do something to take the pressure off in this job. We crawl around in the slime and the muck every day. That doesn't leave much to believe in. So what if Big Foot is a hoax? At least I know he's not gonna be around the next corner, waiting to stab me in the back."  
Hutch grinned back at his friend. "Let's hope not. If he ever is, don't look for me. I'll be somewhere ahead of that cloud of dust in front of you. Seriously, I didn't mean to cut you down. And don't blame Dobey, OK? This whole thing was my idea; he just gave me the phone number."  
"Well, I guess that makes up for all the stuff we've done to him over the years. It's OK, Blondie. I know you'll make it up to me, and breakfast was a good start. Now, come on, we'd better get going. If we're late again, Dobey might put us both on traffic detail."  
The two men shuddered together then laughed as they walked out the door. They were happy to be returning to their normal schedules, now that the Echo Park muggers had been caught.

 

Later that night, Hutch was checking his pantry and making an inventory of what he had. He looked in the freezer and saw the two thick steaks that he had bought just before Dobey had dropped the Danvers case in their laps. They would go good with the large baking potatoes in the crisper, and he had all the makings for a salad.   
Although Starsky hadn't mentioned the incident again, Hutch was still feeling guilty about hurting his friend's feelings. He grinned to himself as a plan formulated in his mind. The fastest way to get on Starsky's good side is through his stomach. A home-cooked meal will be great for both of us after existing on sandwiches and coffee for a week. The only ingredient he lacked was the horrible blue cheese dressing that Starsky loved.   
Well, that's not a problem. I don't have to go clear to town. Mittendorf's is only a couple blocks away. It's a nice night, and the walk will do me good. It will help clean some of the cholesterol out of my arteries from all those snacks that we've been eating. He slipped on a light jacket, and walked down the stairs, locking the door behind him.  
Twenty minutes later, he was on his way back with the small sack in his hands. As he crossed the alley that bordered the street where he lived, he heard a strange noise coming from the shadows. He stopped and turned in the direction of the sound. Standing against the wall of a building was a small figure dressed in green. Even though the tiny form was nearly invisible in the darkness, he could see pointed ears and a small walking stick in its hands. The little man had a pipe in his mouth and Hutch could see smoke curling from it. Hutch closed his eyes and shook his head emphatically.  
"Oh, no, there ain't no way! I am NOT seeing this. There are no such things as Leprechauns."  
He opened his eyes and gawked at the empty corner. The little man was gone. He stood there for a few moments then slowly started walking away. He looked over his shoulder cautiously, but the little person didn't reappear. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickened his pace. As he neared the door to Venice Place, he could have sworn he heard someone giggle.


End file.
